Lar
by soul-stole
Summary: "[...] Já sabia sem esforço no que o loiro mais pensava. Sempre compartilharam o sentimento de não saberem exatamente onde era o seu lar..." / UA porque se baseia no primeiro filme (O Conquistador de Shamballa). Ed/Noah.


Da janela, não dava para ver outro mundo. Não se podia ver nenhuma casa no alto da colina, nem rios mornos e calmos, nem grama macia esvoaçando ao vento – só se via Berlim e se sentia o seu frio de novembro.  
Mas ele podia jurar, que da janela de seus olhos para dentro da alma, dava para ver tudo aquilo. Junto com olhos verdes maternos, e muita calmaria. A única agitação era o riso das crianças. Dava pra ver, quase sentir com todos os sentidos, mas a lógica logo o fazia ver apenas Berlim. Estava gelada. Estava com medo da guerra.  
- Edward? – Chamou uma voz da porta entreaberta, uma voz aveludada que o vinha acompanhando fazia alguns meses. E muitas vezes o chamara assim, da porta, enquanto ele perdia o sono sentado no parapeito da janela. Por muitas noites.  
Nada respondeu à mulher, apenas um sorriso meio triste. Como sempre vinha lhe oferecer um copo de vinho ou outra coisa. Noah era uma boa companhia, apesar de estar quase sempre calada, ela sempre lhe oferecia algo que ele nem sabia que precisava. Uma bebida, um sorriso, uma ou duas palavras e em raras vezes até seus braços, e ele não recusava. Não conseguia recusar, mal sabia porquê. Edward estava acostumado com contas fechadas, coisas que faziam sentido – _leis, normas, Verdade absoluta – _E isso, pouco fazia. Aceitar os braços de uma moça que talvez nem amasse. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que ela estaria lá, na porta – e nem precisava ser a porta de seu quarto, pois quando viajavam, Noah estaria em outras portas o observando. E muitas coisas já não estavam mais ao seu alcance, perderia mais uma noite se parasse para lamentar todas elas – desde sua mãe até tudo que morava intocado em sua alma. Decidiu que daria valor a alguém que estaria lá, então.

"_Eu acho que... estamos pensando na mesma coisa." _ Murmurou a cigana, indo sentar-se em sua cama. E ela estava certa, pois já sabia sem esforço no que o loiro mais pensava. Sempre compartilharam o sentimento de não saberem exatamente onde era o seu lar. E compartilhavam pensamentos com frequência.  
"Você também deve ver outra coisa quando olha pela janela." Disse ele, ainda com os olhos tentando ver o que não estava lá.

Ela se levantou e começou a ajeitar os lençóis da cama de Edward, colocar as coisas nos seus lugares.

- Eu vejo muitas coisas - disse ela, com uma certa rouquidão, e um peso na voz. - Os lugares que eu estive, e as pessoas que eu olhei e que olharam para mim. Eu queria poder lembrar de poucas delas... - Fez uma pausa, ajeitou o manto coral que tinha sempre sobre os ombros. Fechou os olhos por uns instantes. – Poucas me sorriram, isso eu sei. Posso contar nos dedos... As que me deram um sorriso que fosse... Sem esperarem nada em troca. Por isso é que eu tive medo – Jogou por cima da cama a última peça, um pesado cobertor marrom. O tecido caiu graciosamente sobre o colchão, e ela o ajeitou com cuidado, como se ela mesma fosse dormir ali. – de olhar nos olhos das pessoas, elas sempre olhavam de volta... E isso sempre me machucava. Nenhum lugar parecia... lar. – Ao terminar, ela se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, logo ao lado da cabeceira. Agora as nuvens cobriam a lua por completo. Vinha uma chuva que anunciava a neve.

Edward já estava de pé, e desabotoava o colete, guardava o relógio. Mesmo sem ela conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos, a escutava. E com atenção.

- Quando eu for embora, Edward – Agora, ela procurava os olhos dourados ele, absortos nos botões das peças de roupa. Mas depois das palavras de Noah, ele não se mexeu mais. – Se um dia eu olhar para fora... E procurar pelas pessoas que quis lembrar... Eu vou me lembrar de você.

Tudo que se ouviu do alquimista foi um pesado suspiro. E ele se virou para a mulher. Agora se olhavam – ela, com seus olhos tristes. Era estranho que o olhar da cigana poucas vezes lhe parecera feliz – Mas apesar de tudo ele via algo bom neles, agora.

- Eu não posso te impedir de ir... – Murmurou ele, e deu alguns passos até a morena. Pousou uma das mãos na curva de seu pescoço, o polegar quase em seu rosto. – Mas posso te pedir. Não vá agora, Noah. – Como se se envergonhasse de sua vontade, suspirou de novo, mas ainda a tocava. Percebeu que nunca tinha feito algo assim. A pele acastanhada da moça era macia, como se nunca tivesse sido tocada antes.

Ela se levantou, e quase no mesmo momento, o loiro tirou as mãos dela – pareceu achar que fazia algo errado. Edward se sentou na cama, e ela também o fez, mas afastada dele. O homem se livrou dos sapatos e deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama. Noah ainda olhava para ele, apesar de seu rosto corado. O manto já queria cair de seus ombros.  
- Nenhum lugar realmente parecia lar. – Disse. Ed sentiu alguma coisa mudar dentro de si ao ouvir a voz aveludada da cigana. Queimava o coração e tudo em volta, acelerou sua respiração. – Mas seus olhos, são eles, Edward – A sensação pulsou quando ela pronunciou seu nome. – _Eles parecem... Lar._ – O manto que cobria os ombros da mulher caiu em seu colo. Algumas de suas melenas castanhas sobre seu ombro. E ela ainda o olhava.  
Agradecida, feliz. Terna.

Edward tinha um sorriso sincero como já não tinha há anos, mas os olhos pesavam de cansaço, já estavam quase fechados. Mas não queria deixar o corpo dormir.  
"Obrigado, Noah." Disse.

Ela timidamente se aproximou dele. Como já fizera uma vez. As mãos dele voltaram para seus ombros nus, e a guiou para um pequeno espaço na cama ao seu lado. A mulher não estranhou como Ed esperava, mas se deitou _com ele_.

O alquimista pareceu adormecer. Com mãos cuidadosas soltando seus cabelos, brincando neles. Noah teve o cuidado de lhe envolver com o cobertor, e depois voltou a se deitar ao seu lado. E ficou um bom tempo ali, velando seu sono. Observando o rosto do rapaz, que dormindo era calmo. Dormiu com os dedos entrelaçados nos dele.

E pelo menos sob a primeira neve do inverno, adormeceram felizes.

/

_Acho que essa é a primeira fic em português desse casal... eu achei que tinha algo legal neles quando vi o filme (Conquistador de Shamballa) e ele me inspirou bastante. Naquele contexto, acho que eles formariam sim um casal (: Isso pode não ter ficado muito bem escrito, eu só queria por a ideia pra fora de uma vez rs_

_E mandem reviews! _


End file.
